Remember
by x3Anling
Summary: Tak is struck with Amnesia after fleeing from Earth due to Zim's outburst of him hating her so much. Zim, who still hated her at the time, is now trying to regain her memory. ZATR I suck at summaries. might get humorous in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
**Nothing**

***ZIM'S POV**

***Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim  
**

It was a memory that I didn't want in my head. But I was afraid of letting it go. It was the last memory I had of her before she disappeared. Disappeared for good? I'm not sure. All I new was that she was no longer on Earth.  
As far as I remember it, She crashed into the front yard a couple months ago. Her ship was a complete pile of Rubbish and as she emerged out of that mess, I already had my gnomes aimed at her for fire but she knocked the heads off each and everyone of them. Dear Irk, I hated that female.

She came to my door step, demanding that she stay for a while or until she finished fixing her ship (it was what she did best, mechanics and them gears). I hated her. Hated her to the bone but some part of me let her come into the Earthly home and let her stay.  
This ugly little female told me she would help me conquer the Earth and it's fitly mud-pig humans that inhabited for payment in letting her stay at the house. I shook my head with no hesitation and turned her down. I did not want help. I do not need help from one of my enemies. But she helped anyways.  
We shared the same bed, and it was so hard to fall asleep that night knowing that _female_ was in my room, sleeping in my bed, with me! I hated her so much I just wanted to shoot her. No. I was going to wait for the right time to kill her and it will be in her sleep.

As time went on, we quarreled a bit every so often. Though she usually surrendered to me. I was powerful and thought I controlled this house. I told her she was my maid, that was her payment for staying her. She fought for a bit but I cam out victorious and she did everything form my cleaning to arranging the little insignificant books on the humanized home.

But little did I knew that she was going to leave.

She was packing days before she left. Had boxes filled with her things. I didn't think much of it at first. I just thought it was storage of all her useless junk that she probably brought along like cosmetics from some beauty planet or something. You know, what ever females liked. So I shrugged it off and continued to think of plans to destroy man-kind, and possibly her as well.  
Then, as I was passing our room again several days later, I saw her packing clothes into a suitcases. I stood at the doorway and watched her, leaning myself against the frame. Is she finally leaving?  
"Tak." I said to catch her attention. She stopped packing but did not look at me. "What are you doing?" I asked and walked up to her.  
Tak still did not look at me, though continued packing.  
"YOU DARE IGNORE THE ALMIGHTY ZIM?" I howled  
Tak turned her head sharply- quickly- to look at me. Her eyes. They were beautiful violet eyes, were now filled with rage. Though this look did not last long. In mere seconds, they softened to sorrow ovals and her lips started to quiver.

I asked again, seriousness in my voice "What are you doing."

Tak's eyes were still filled with sadness. She struggled to smile but made a small effort. The smile was fake but I thought otherwise. She told me she was going to visit an old friend That's all she said. Again, I shrugged it off. Stupid Females, Irken and Human, with their meaningless emotions  
Tak kept acting strange. She never ate. Did a lazy job on cleaning. Hardly went out of the house. Never went to Skool. Heck, she never even left the room. All she did was stare out the window with her antennae always she would just lay in bed like a dead corpse. No movements. No sound.  
Just nothing.

And then it happened. On a late afternoon. The sky was gray and covered in smokey clouds. The musky scent of the air outside hinted it was going to rain. I sit on the couch with GIR, who is watching that idiotic, crazy monkey show as I plan my next step to conquering the Earth.

"I love this show." GIR says, though changes channels a couple seconds after. He repeats the process to the point where I couldn't concentrate no more.  
"GIR! Will you quit the changing of the channels! So close I am to conquering the Earth!" I spoke the last sentence in a low voice wiggling my claw-like fingers in front of my face as though the Earth was already in my hands.

GIR is quite for some time. "Mmmmm. OKAY!" He exclaims and runs towards the kitchen entrance screaming the word 'Waffles' like a lunatic. He forgets to shut the TV off which I do for him. That stupid robot  
He passes Tak, who I didn't notice at first. She's leaning against the door frame, her arms across her body as though she was hugging herself for warmth. (Now that I mention it, the temperature was quite cool in here).

Her saddening face was still the same for the past few days since I saw her in the room putting her clothes into a suitcase. Her violet eyes caught my stare and I swung my head the other way to hide the shame of looking.  
I hear her sigh. Soon enough, I also hear the clicking of her boots against the tiles of the floor. Still, my head is turned away from the female Irken. I had a feeling that she would sit next to me on the couch, so I awaited for her to do so, though there was no sound. Her footsteps stopped and I felt the presence of her standing next to me. Slowly, I turn to look her in the eyes.  
The same sorrow that she wore.  
Her eyes brightened a bit, but still held some sadness to them. Tak smiled and sat next to me, caressing my antenna. I shivered at the touch.

"How's your new plan going?" She asked softly, craning her neck to look at the papers in my hands.  
"Ah! Nothing! Even after GIR left, I have nothing!" I spat at the word nothing. I hated it. Having nothing. It makes you a looser. It made you weak. What could you accomplish with nothing? Nothing right? "I haven't made any progress to conquering these disgusting pig-humans! What will the tallest thing of me?" I sneered.  
Tak smiles and continues stroking my antenna. "You will get there." She says with the same soft voice.  
"No Tak. I won't get there in the pace I am now. I'll have to work harder! I have to succeed. I _Must _succeed." I pushed Tak's hands off my antenna and rise from the couch. "I will have NO distractions! I need a new plan. A NEW PLAN I TELL YOU! I will be in the lab, conjuring thoughts for Earthy destruction! BE GONE! ZIM NEEDS TO THINK!" I hissed and was about to flush myself down the toilet that leaded towards the lab.  
"Zim?"  
I stopped at the sound of Tak's voice. She stood now, her head looking out the window. It was raining and the soft _piter-paters_ of the burning Earth water outside were like gun shots. "What? What is it now?" I asked rather annoyed.  
Tak opened her mouth and muttered something to quite to hear. "Eh?" I neared her in the "living room" to hear her better. (Honeslty, why do Humans call it the living room? Do you die in some other rooms in the house?)  
"Zim... I..." She started.  
"Yes? Yes? Get on with it, Female. You are waisting Zim's precious Earthly time to think of a plan."  
I see her sigh and she walks toward the stairs, beginning to ascend them. I was confused, though in a short of amount of time, she returns with two suitcases. One in each hand.  
She cranks her head to me, tears in her eyes, then walks to the door."What - Where are you going? You come here right this instant!" I commanded.

Tak opens the door letting in the musky rain smell. The smell is awful but it seems that she wasn't even affected by it. Did she even care?  
She set the suitcases down and called for her SIR unit, MIMI. MIMI, within a flash of dark swirls, was at Tak's side. Her red eyes glaring at me.  
"Zim." She began with a calm voice. "I don't like it here

"What? Don't like it - YOU SHOULD BE HONORED TO BE HERE! WITH ME! ZIM~!" I howl once more. "ME! THE ALMIGHTY INVADER ZIM!"  
"No!" She screamed and I stopped yelling. There was a fierceness in her voice that made me fear her for a moment. As though she could pull out a ray-gun from her belt and shoot it me.

"Tak..." I whimpered in surprise.  
Tak's eyes were now drowning in tears. "I don't like it here. I never liked it here! We were enemies once in the past but I grew to like you. I grew to _love_ you! Did you ever noticed how I feel? Every stupid message I tried to send to you?"

"What? You sent me a message? When? I received no messages on my transmitter." I said confused.  
Tak screams and slaps her forehead. "You're truly an idiot!"  
"ZIM? AN IDIOT! NEGATIVE, IRKEN FEMALE! ZIM IS A GENIUS! GENIUS I SAY!"  
"Zim, Shut up!" Tak picked up her suitcases. while MIMI jumped onto her head. "All you cared about is your stupid mission on Earth!"  
" Of course I have to care about my mission! It it isn't stupid! This is my mission for the Tallest!" I screamed back at her.  
"Zim, your mission is fake. The Tallest hate your ever bit of Irken soul." She said with a calmer voice.  
"LIES!" I hissed.  
Tak kept speaking. "You are a laughing stock to entire Irken Empire. The Tallest sent you on a fake mission in hopes you would die like the rotten scum you are. Face it Zim. You are nothing but a Defect."  
_Defect_.  
Those words. Those very words that beautiful Irken female spoke. It hurt  
_ Defect_.  
It hurt every corner of my heart and I found myself on my knees.  
"Lies." I said weakly. "They are all LIES!"

She walked up to me, still the fierceness in her Deep lavender eyes though it changes again. Softer. Tears build up and she starts crying. "Zim, Did you ever even like me?"

I flushed and stood to look at her. I did not know how to answer her. "Well, I like you like...like . . .oh what do these Earthy Humans call it? A friend." I folded my arms across my chest and turned away. "Friends make Zim weak so consider yourself honored to be THE GREAT ZIM'S friend."

Tak pushed her eyebrows together and sighed irritable. She turned on her heal and headed for the door again, picking up her suite cases. "So you don't . . .Don't love me."  
I stuttered. "W-What? T-THE GREAT ZIM FALL IN LOVE WITH Y-YOU?" I shook my head angrily. "NEVER! It only builds weakness! Why would I ever FALL IN LOVE with _you_? Horrible Irken female. You and your needy-needi-ness, it gets in the way of my mission!"

Tak's eyes widened at my words and I saw the tears run down her cheeks. "Your mission? YOUR MISSION? I shouldn't have stayed here. I shouldn't have LIVED ALONG SIDE YOU! No. I stayed here after my ship crashed but what do I get? Cleaning your stupid house and get treated as a slave! I even offered to help you with your fake MISSION! '!" Tak teased at the word, mission. It made me twitch a bit.

"THE AMAZING ZIM DOES NOT NEED HELP FROM SCUM BAG FEMALE!"

Tak stomped on my foot and marched upstairs.

"Where do you think you're going!" I yelled as I held my foot in pain.

"I'm LEAVING this hell hole!" She continued screaming and throwing violent rages.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE ME? _ZIM!_" I shouted and ran after her with a limp. I pulled on her antenna. She yelped in pain an I grabbed onto her invader's uniform, getting dragged up the stairs.

"I'm going to make you _pay_ for saying all those LIES to me!" I scowled and began tugging even harder on her uniform. I ripped a small piece of the bottom off and took one of her boots off as she dragged me and her suitcases up the stairs to the attic where her ship and my voot cruiser were stored. I took hold of her arm and began tearing at her sleeve. Attempting to choke her, I also gripped her collar, pulling my weight down the stairs to either rip it or choke her to death. It did both almost both. It managed to choke her but due to it ripping she continued to live. Her uniform was nearly shredded to bits, leaving her bare legs, patches of her chest and a long rip from her neck and shoulder to be revealed.

"Zim let go!" She sneered and kicked me off her body with her foot. I tumbled down the flight of stairs and watched her run.

"You don't escape my base, Tak!" I yelled and started running up the stairs clumsily.

Several flights later we reached where the ships were being stored. She had arrived there first and when I came up already, she was already climbing into her ship.

"Your ship is still badly in need of repair! So you wont get far from here!" I yelled.

She ignored me and started up her ship. It rattled and clanked with the metal inside but in no time soon, it began to rise. She gave me one look of sadness then blasted off into the sky.

"Fine! Leave the Great ZIM to do his planing! I don't need you! Filthy Irken Female!" I scowled with a fist in the empty sky later realizing it was still raining. The drops of Earthly rain water fell upon my Irken skin and sizzled as the acidic water began to burn the cells.  
._.

Night fell quickly with that gray day. The sky was still a dim murky color and the smell of musty rain was lingered for hours even after the fall.  
I was down in the lab, thinking up of diabolical scene to plan on taking over the Earth. But I could not escape today's earlier memory of Tak leaving. In the name of Irk, She knew emotions caused weakness. Bonds with other "beings" caused weakness. Trust caused weakness. Yet she broke every single one of them, which made her, One of the strongest said "invaders" go mad and weak.

I couldn't stop thinking about her.

What was I saying! I exclaimed, grabbing my head and shaking it from side to side vigorously. I should not be thinking about that horrible female who kept me from conquering the world. With what help did she provide me with? NOTHING! She was just a burden to deal with.

"She probably hit an asteroid on her way to Irk in that tiny useless ship of hers. She's probably dead for all I care." The last sentence drew the vivid picture of Tak dying in her own shitty ship in my mind. I smiled at the thought, but it wasn't senile. There came a feeling inside of my Squeedilysplooch, a sort of "moving" feeling and it made me feel, so down on myself. It made me slightly regret ever letting her leave.  
_Defect._

"Oh! But that word!" I hissed to myself. She says such awful things! That female can go and die in Ignis 9 (A planet much similar to the surface of the sun. It is inhabited by Lava creatures called Iginisens).

I sigh and decide to give the two divine Tallest a report. Surely they will tell me my mission is still in progress and most definitely, true.

I pressed the symbols on the holographic pad and awaited for the two to answer.

The two Tallest answered in several long rings.

"My Tallest! My Tallest! My Tallest! My Tall-"

"What is it Zim?" One of the Tallest [Red] asked quite annoyed.

I was silent for a moment. "My Tallest! What a HORRIBLE DAY this was!" I began. "That BLASTED female Irken, Tak decided to leave the GREAT _Zim_ just because I wasn't 'in love' with her (That's what humans call it). What in the name of Irk is her problem? She knows Invaders cannot show their emotions! Let alone that feeling of _love_. It makes us weak. Then she starts telling Lies about my mission!"I found myself pacing back and forth with my hands behind my back as the two Tallest watched me.

"Uhm, Right. Your mission you see, about that-"

"She said such WORDS to me about my mission! Such Words. Yes. She said my mission. The mission _you_ assigned me, was all fake. She said I wasn't even a real invader! That I was the laughing stock of the Irken Empire! She said so MANY LIES!" I scowled and shook my head clear of her thoughts.

I saw Purple gulp real hard. "S-She did?"

"AY! But she did. I swore to Irk I would kill her one day. ONE DAY! But then again, She took off before I could even get the chance. Her ship was a wreckage though so she wouldn't go far. Probably died and crashed into a meteor in that pile of scum." I grumbled.  
Purple sighed and gave some sort of look to Red. Red nodded back at him. I was confused.

"Zim. About you Mission . . ." Started purple. "What this, Tak, said? It's true. Everyone of it is true." Purple spoke in a roughly calm voice. As though he was forcing himself to be nice.

"Eh? I don't understand?"

Red pushes purple out of the way. "It means, every one of those words she told you, is true. Your mission is fake. You aren't a _real_ invader, and _YOU _definitely are the laughing stock of the Irken Empire! Why do you think we sent you off on a fake mission? We wanted to get RID of you Zim. You're nothing but Irken SCUM! You're nothing but a DEFECT!"

There was that word again. _Defect_. I wasn't surprised when Tak said it, but the Almighty _Tallest_?

"B-but, My Tallest -" I stumbled.

"Zim. You are nothing." Red said and cut the transmission leaving me alone in my Own base.

Tears were forming in my eyes and I hated myself for it. "Invaders. Aren't. Suppose. to. show. Emotions." I muttered to myself. But what was I saying? I wasn't even a real invader no more.

There I was. Weak. Alone. Having absolutely nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**x3Anling's note[s] : Nihao everyone~! Thanks for the reviews. Honestly, I wouldn't think this story would get any reviews at all, but it did. Like, seriously, whenever I get a new review I'm like OMGASDFGHJKL;! and I start jumping up and down all excited. haha Even if it was just a small handful, I'm still grateful :D I reward you with cookies _*gives each reviewer a large basket of cookies*_ Anyways, while re-reading my previous chapter, I noticed a whole lot of spelling&grammar mistakes. T^T I'm sorry, I was in a rushhhh~. School was just around the corner. Speaking of school, I actually wrote this chapter _at _school in my English class. bahahaha!  
Much love from you all :3, enjoy the chapter.**

***Disclaimer: As much as I loooove the show, I don't own Invader Zim  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Old friends**

**[3rd person POV]**

Tak sat in the cockpit of her ship, curled up in a ball and slowly traveling through the vast emptiness of space. She felt like a fool for ever thinking Zim would fall in love with her. They spent 1 whole Earth year together and though their first two months were filled with constant arguments, they somehow found common ground with each other to the point where Tak thought they could fall in love. But she was wrong. Dead wrong.

MIMI, her SIR unit cradled up next to her bare leg where Zim had ripped off her boot. She had more clothes in her suitcases but she did not feel like getting out of the seat to change. Not only that, but Zim was right. Her ship was in dead need of many more repairs and she had to keep a constant watch of driving the thing or else she would crash into a planet or a racing asteroid.

Besides, The rips and tears of her uniform reminded her of Zim. How that Male Irken always felt about her. Hatred. Always wanting to kill her. There was nothing she could do except let the feelings for him go.

Tak sighed and uncoiled herself from the ball position. She stroked MIMI, who was still in her earthly cat form. "Where do we go from here?" She whispered to the disguised SIR unit. "What's left for me to do? Go back to Irk?" Though Tak wanted to return to Irk, she wouldn't think her ship would make the long journey.

She thought back to her outburst in Zim's base. Was it really smart of her to do so? Her ship wasn't even finished getting repaired. She began to regret ever leaving him for her own selfish emotions.

Emotions made them weak but she took the risk and got hurt.

The main goal now was to find a temporary shelter before her ship gave way. That way, she couple camp out for a few nights while she continued fixing her ship. A near by planet or something, almost anything. Tak did not know many invaders and was certainly not close to many of them. Well, except for Invaders Zee and Tenn but she did not know the whereabouts of them.

Tak traveled for several days in the ship drifting farther and farther away from Earth. Farther away from Zim. She couldn't help but look back a couple times at the planet she had once called 'home'. Now it was a large trash ball containing a painful memory. Zim was the same naive, selfish, idiotic Irken who only cared about a fake mission given to him by two Tallest that hated him so. He always has been like that. Always have and always will be.

What seemed like forever, Tak finally saw her home planet. She sighed in relief, surprised that her beaten up ship survived the long and slow journey. Though just when she thought luck was on her side, Her engine blew a fuse. It made a large explosion sound from behind her ship and Tak found herself quickly falling towards the planet.

Irk's gravity field was large and a tad bit stronger than that of Earth. Once she was caught in the field, Tak became like a meteor, her ship flaming as she descended.

._.

Three Irkens dressed in invader's uniforms saw the 'meteor' coming towards them. They panicked for a bit in attempt to run off the other direction. The littlest of the three (who was also the fattest and the ugliest) looked back at the meteor and noticed, as it was nearing the planet, that it _wasn't_ a meteor but a ship! An Irken ship!

"Wait! Guys, look!" He called to his friends. He pointed at the meteor as it neared the area. "Its not a meteor. It's a ship! Well, more accurately, a spittle-runner."

The second shortest of the group neared the pudgy Irken. "Spittle-runner? The only Irken I know who has that kind of ship-" Her sentence was cut off by the falling sound of the runner. It landed several yards away from where the Three Irkens were watching it.

The tallest of the three steeped forward. "If we think its who we think it is, we'd better go check it out." She said.

The group began running to the spot where the spittle-runner had landed. When they arrived, several other Irkens who were also in the area gathered around the crashed runner. The short, ugly invader of the group pushed the other Irkens aside to make way for the three of them. His blood-lust eyes glared at the runner while the other two invaders followed behind.

The tallest of them looked back at the other Irkens who were surrounding the ship. "Uhm. Nothing to see here, everyone! Move along with your daily lives." She said as she tried to shoo the small crowd away. "You two; check for survivors and initiate the runner's cloaking device." She commanded once the crowd had dissimulated.

._.

Tak opened her eyes slowly, never really taking notice of when she closed them in the first place. She awoke with blurry vision and a massive headache. Her body throbbed in pain and her antenna felt as though they had been pulled out from her cranium. Moaning in pain, Tak attempted to sit up from the laying position she was put at. She failed due to the sharp head pain and lazily lay back down.

She began taking in her surroundings to figure out where she was. The last thing that she remembered was the fact that she had found Irk and that her ship's engine blew.

_The ship_.

Tak shot up to a sitting position only to be shot with throbbing head pain again. She screamed and clutched her head in her hands, curling into a ball. Her eyes produced tears from the pain. Tak noticed her head was wrapped in a gauze.

A very familiar faced Invader came running out of a doorway towards Tak. Though her vision was still slightly blurred, she could not make out the face to well. "Oh dear, Tak! Lay back down, please? You're still recovering from your crash." The voice was light and high pitched. Tak assumed she was female.

"Mahhhh. Crash?" Tak's words were slurred together from the pain. "W-Whaddappen?"

Another Irken - who was a slight bit taller than the one who was currently speaking to Tak - came next to her side. "She awoke?"

"Yeah, tell Skoodge to make her some food in the kitchen."

Tak blinked her eyes ever so slowly at that name. "Skoodge? As in, Invader Skoodge?"

"Yeah. He returned to Irk a couple weeks ago before you did." Spoke the high pitched Irken. "Anyways. It's nice to see you, Tak. What brings you home?" Tak's vision began to focus a bit. She rubbed her eyes and struggled to sit up. "Oh! Take a rest, Tak. You hit pretty hard." The Irken female guided Tak back to laying down again.

Tak's vision was clear now and she could easily identify the Irken invader. "Invader Tenn? What-What are you...What am I" More throbbing pain stomped in Tak's body. She clenched her teeth to prevent her from making noises. "What happened?"

Tenn stroked her gauze and made a long sigh. "Long story short, You crashed in the Industrial park not to long ago. You got injured pretty bad; what with a concussion, several cuts and a bent antenna. Not only that but your PAK almost got destroyed in the crash. A couple dents and some broken innards but not so severe that it will kill you. Zee is going to fix it up later. Says it might get crucial if continued being broken and all."

"Invader Zee is here too?"

Ten smiled. "Yes. Along with Skoodge." Added once more, thinking Tak had forgotten about Skoodge.

Tak nodded her head in understanding though she stopped after her head throbbed again. Moving anything made her head hurt. Did she really hit that hard?

A short, pudgy invader came out of the kitchen with a metal tray in his hands. Tak assumed this was Skoodge. Skoodge was always looked down upon (literally) what with his height and his ugliness (in the thoughts of the two tallest) Though in the academy, he was one of the best soldiers.

"Hey, Tak." He started with a soft voice. "I made you some soup." He set the tray down on the table and stood next to Tenn with a worried look. "If it makes you feel better, Your spittle-runner is undergoing some maintenance in Zee's lab. It should be fixed soon."

Tak tried sitting up again. She still felt the pain throbbing inside of her, though it wasn't as painful as when she shot up so fast. Tenn was about to push her back down, but Tak held up her hand to stop her.

Once her vision was cleared up, Tak began to fully look around where she was. She had been laying on a twin bed covered in white sheets. The bed frame was made of out black steel that was shaped to make a swirly, feminine design for the head and foot board on both ends of the bed. A single white pillow was what Tak was laying her head on.

She looked at the walls, which were a soft shade of dark purple and bordered with a thin line of an eggshell colored paint. Very few things were hung around the walls, most of them being pictures, but it kept the room simple and very welcoming none the less. There was an antique desk piled high with books and papers scattered everywhere. The legs were made of a dark pigmented wood while the surface of the desk was transparent glass. A desk lamp was hidden behind a stack of books that had tumbled down. And to the left of the desk was a large square window. The floor was tiled with a black marbled pattern.

"This is one of Zee's guest rooms. She insist on you staying here for the time being." Tenn added.

Tak simply moved her head up in response. "Actually, I was already planning on living here on Irk once more."

Tenn looked at her confused. She knew Tak was so eager to become an invader and would do just about anything to become one. Though exactly what business did she have in Ink?

Just as Tenn was about to question _why_ Tak returned to Irk, Zee stepped into the door. She wore an Irken lab coat - a simple long, red violet coat that had the Irken symbol on the back- a pair of scientific goggles, fingerless black gloves, and knee length booths. She moved the goggles so they could sit on her forehead.

"Your ship has many broken pieces that cannot be fixed. They will need to be replaced, so I ordered some. That's all there's left to it. The thing is, the delivery doesn't come until Next week." Zee walked casually over to Tak and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I'm going to take a look at your PAK now. It will take several hours, which I don't think you will last long without it attached to you. Most PAK equipped Irkens can last around 10 minutes without them on, though looking at the state you are in now, It's going to be very crucial with it off." She put a hand on Tak's forehead for a moment.

"Are you able to walk? If not," Zee looked at Tenn. "If she's not able to walk, get Skoodge and the hover-plate."

"Actually, Zee, I think I'm fine to walk." Tak began as she scooted her legs towards the edge of the bed. She gripped the metal frame for support as she let her feet rest on the floor (the bed was only a foot high. Tak could easily sit and let her feet rest on the floor) As she began to push her weight off the bed, Tak's legs gave way just a bit before gaining a stable balance.

Zee chuckled. "Tenn, help escort Tak to the general Lab." Those were her last words before leaving the room.


End file.
